Present day communication systems used on mobile platforms, and in particular on aircraft, often require multiple electronic modules (i.e., units) to be installed in close physical proximity to other subsystems used on the aircraft. This is particularly true when the electronic units are used in connection with an antenna and/or radio frequency communication system employed on the aircraft. The location of such electronic units in close physical proximity to an antenna mounted on the aircraft is often critical to meet predetermined radio frequency performance requirements. The placement of electronic modules in certain areas of the aircraft may also be dictated by aircraft dynamics or other technical constraints.
In the case of single aisle aircraft, space may be quite limited in the crown area of the aircraft inside the fuselage, just below where the antenna may be mounted. This space can be limited due to high ceiling interiors that leave little space between the top of the ceiling panels and the aircraft fuselage. Typically, this limited space is already quite crowded with existing aircraft systems such as air ducts, power cables, signal cables, control cables and other various conduits necessary for controlling the wide ranging and numerous subsystems typically employed on a commercial aircraft.
In addition to the space limitations on single aisle aircraft described above, there is a trend to use overhead space in twin aisle aircraft for purposes of crew rest quarters or for other storage needs. Thus, the use of this space for these functions further reduces the use of such space for the installation of systems such as inflight entertainment equipment and other electronic components. Thus, the areas within a commercial aircraft where an electronic module can be located where it will be easily accessible without the need to first remove other subsystems, conduits or cabling, can be very limited.
With commercial aircraft applications, still another area where space exists for the installation of electronics units is adjacent the aircraft frame behind the overhead passenger luggage bins. However, access to this space typically requires removal of the luggage bins, which can be very time consuming and expensive. Removal of the passenger luggage bins, simply to gain access to one or more electronic units, is often not a viable option in view of the time and expense needed to remove and reinstall such luggage bins.
The need to remove various aircraft subsystems, conduits, cabling or other components before being able to remove an electronic unit for periodic service, maintenance or repair can significantly add to the time and cost required to perform such maintenance, service or repair work. Removal of existing aircraft subsystems, cables, duct work or hoses before being able to access an electronic unit can result in significant time consuming, costly and complex re-installation procedures. Furthermore, once an aircraft subsystem is removed in order to gain access to an electronic module, the aircraft subsystem often needs to be retested once it is reinstalled. Often times, the removal of such subsystems is necessary because attempted removal of the electronic unit without first removing other subsystems, cables or duct work, which is in the way of access to the electronic module, can easily result in damage to the subsystem, cables or other elements if same are not first removed. Likewise, periodic removal and replacement of existing aircraft systems can result in damage to the existing aircraft systems resulting in the need for time consuming and costly repair of existing systems before an aircraft can be returned to service.
It will also be appreciated that in many applications, and particularly in commercial aircraft maintenance and repair work, the ability to quickly remove electronic units from an aircraft is crucial to minimizing down time of the aircraft and ensuring that the aircraft returns to service as quickly as possible.
Similar constraints apply to other mobile platforms such as business aircraft, all types of military aircraft, submarines and other marine vessels. Often the space constraints on these other mobile platforms are even more serious and available space is even harder to access.
In view of the foregoing there is a need for an apparatus that enables quick and easy removal and replacement of an electronic unit within a difficult to access area of a structure. In particular, there is a need for such an apparatus which can be easily used within a mobile platform, for example, an aircraft, and which permits an electronic module supported on the apparatus to be quickly and easily removed from otherwise inaccessible areas without the need to first remove other various subsystems, conduits, cables or control elements typically located within an aircraft.